Nights of Singing
by GwendolenFairfax
Summary: Thor is tired of chasing after his step-brother, so he goes out to drown his sorrows in mead... and ends up in a magically sealed men's room. A smutty, silly one-shot. So rated M for reasons, folks!


Even before I start to write this, I know it will be the biggest smut I've ever produced. But seems I have to get it out of my system. I just try to get warm (bad pun intended) with the characters. And here appears to be the best place for the world to witness my descent into the region we just call "Porn (almost) Without Plot" or - in contrast to the rest of my body of work -"Porn Without Plot Or Deeper Meaning".

**Note:** I'm no native speaker and since this one isn't revised (since I really don't want to bother my wonderful beta with such pointless filth), there are probably some errors. So sorry for that!

**Disclaimer:** These characters aren't mine, just the setting and the idea.

* * *

**Nights of Singing**

Thor had it! He was tired of running after his stupid, megalomaniac step-brother. He needed mead. So he dressed in Midgardian clothes and stomped out of the N. Y. C. headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D., only to find himself standing on some corner in Brooklyn in the middle of the night some time later, having no idea where to get a proper mug of mead. Then he remembered that the people of Midgard didn't seem to drink mead anymore and consequently he took a look around to find something he could smash into smithereens.

The blue mailbox next to him looked smashable. He examined it thoughtfully.

No, Thor sighed, he couldn't bring himself to do it and it wouldn't be satisfactory anyway. He was just about to return to the headquarters - though he wasn't so sure about the actual way back -, when he caught sight of an inn on the other side of the street.

"Hank's Saloon". The letters on the side of the corner building were framed with painted on flames. It looked cheap and sleazy. He crossed the street without hesitation, ignoring the car drivers who honked at him and paid tribute to him with their middle fingers.

When Thor opened the door, he jerked to a surprised halt. The inn was just as expected: Dirty, dimly lit and it smelt of beer and sweat. However, the activity on the small stage at the back of the narrow room befuddled him completely. Two barely clothed women were standing, no swaying, on the stage with microphones in one and bottles in the other hand, focused solely on a monitor in front of them. And they were singing. Thor blinked. It was horrible.

He wandered over to the bar at the side of the inn, casting wary looks at the stage. The group of people in front of it cheered enthusiastically, while both women squeaked, "Stand by your man/ Give him to arms to cling to/ And something warm to come to." His ears protested.

Thor propped his elbows up on the counter and looked at the man behind it. He was about 50 years old, sported a thick full beard and a potbelly and had a half-naked woman tattooed on his right upper arm. "Good man, are you Hank?"

The man blinked, slightly irritated. "Yes."

"Well then, Hank, give me a beer!"

Hank shrugged. "Sure thing." He reached below the bar and placed a green bottle in front of Thor.

The God of Thunder grabbed it and downed it in one gulp. It was the most wretched beer he had ever drunken. "Give me another!"

The man did as told and after Thor had emptied the new bottle, he asked Hank, "I do not intend to insult you, Hank, but why are you allowing these women to plague this establishment with their ghastly voices?"

The bulky man laughed until a hoarse coughing interrupted him. After he had taken a sip of his own bottle, he grinned, "Man, they're paying me to sing here. It's Karaoke night."

Thor was temporarily distracted by the two golden incisors that flashed in the dim light, while Hank grinned, but then he remembered that he had no idea what the man was talking about. He tried to pronounce the word, "Ka-ra-ko-ke?"

"No, Ka-ra-o-ke." Hank gestured towards the stage. "Whoever wants to sing picks a song from the catalogue," he reached below the counter again and handed Thor a thick transparent folder, which contained a worn out stack of paper, "then you just take the mic and start to sing. You can see the lyrics on the monitor."

The God of Thunder pulled the stack out of the folder, only pausing to order another beer, and started to flip through the sheets. He knew few of the songs in the catalogue, but here and there he recognized one.

"Highway To Hell" - one of Tony's favorite songs.

"Twist and Shout" and "Pretty Woman" - songs Steve liked to listen to.

Thor beckoned for another beer.

"R.E.S.P.E.C.T.", "This Boots Are Made For Walkin" - Natasha had them on her little thingy… ah yes, her iPod.

"Wanted Dead Or Alive", "Long Road To Ruin" - he thought he'd heard these songs coming from Hawkeye's room.

That brought something to his mind and he stared into space, sipping at his beer. The last time the Hulk had gotten a little bit out of control - resulting in an almost complete destruction of the kitchen in the headquarters -, Tony had suggested calming him with music. They had played different songs over the intercom, watching Hulk's reaction on the monitors in the main control room.

It had been a very informative experience for Thor, because Natasha had explained the different styles of Midgardian music to him.

The Hulk hated Pop and Grunge.

He was indifferent to Metal and Hip Hop.

However, when they had tried Experimental Jazz, he had put down the refrigerator, bopping his giant, green head with a gleeful expression on his face. Thor hadn't been able to relate to this at all. To him it had sounded like somebody tortured an elephant.

He grinned. The beer and the memory really began to lighten his mood. "Hank, another one!"

* * *

An hour later, Thor was sitting contently in front of the stage, applauding a guy with a black motorcycle jacket and sunglasses together with the crowd. The man had his arm raised, index and little finger extended - The God of Thunder had no idea what this meant - and bellowed the song like he was about to heave. "I don't share your greed/ The only card I need is/ The Ace of Spades/ The Ace of Spades."

From what Thor understood, the tune dealt with a game of sorts, but it didn't really matter what it was about, he enjoyed it and the man's performance very much.

"Playing for the high one, dicing with the devil/ Going with the flow, it's all a game to me." The crowd hooted joyfully, when the man nodded his head vigorously, and Thor looked around and sipped at his beer, grinning broadly.

He choked and started coughing fiercely, when his eyes fell upon the end of the counter. There, staring pensively into his glass, dressed in black jeans and a grey shirt, was his step-brother Loki. The God of Thunder ducked down instinctively, still coughing, but his weak attempt to hide was undone, when the young man next to him started beating his back. He laughed. "Oh, come on, the performance isn't that bad!"

Thor raised his hands to signal that everything was fine, but it was already too late. When he peered at Loki, he saw that the God of Mischief was looking at him, a big grin playing on his lips. And then he waved to Thor nonchalantly. The God of Thunder took a deep breath and growled, "Oh damn!"

"You know I'm born to lose, and gambling's for fools/ But that's the way I like it baby, I don't wanna live forever/ And don't forget the Joker." The long-haired man onstage was still singing and Thor refused to let his evening be ruined by the appearance of Loki. It wasn't a good idea to fight him while he was drunk anyway. Surely, S.H.I.E.L.D. had some kind of regulation forbidding this. So he decided that he would just ignore him. The God of Thunder emptied his bottle resolutely and turned his eyes to the stage again.

The man next to him asked, "Everything okay?"

Thor continued to stare at the stage determinedly and just nodded. The song was over and the man with the sunglasses staggered off. There was a moment of inactivity, during which Thor tried to beckon to Hank for another beer without looking at his step-brother. He wasn't fully successful and caught a glimpse of Loki's smirk. The God of Thunder grunted angrily.

But then he got his beer and there was a promise for distraction when a black-haired woman with metal in her nose and a blonde man, who combed his shoulder-length hair back with his fingers, entered the stage. The man didn't look particularly thrilled, but the woman handed him a microphone adamantly. Then she grabbed one herself and cleared her throat, while the first few notes of the song sounded. The crowd cheered, obviously recognizing the tune. Thor took a big gulp of his beer.

"Don't go breaking my heart." The blonde man sung the first line and his voice wasn't too bad. It was deep and pretty masculine.

"I couldn't if I tried." The woman's voice was also nice, smooth and soft.

"Oh honey if I get restless."

"Baby you're not that kind." The woman took the man's hand and he smiled for the first time since he had gotten on the stage. Thor leered at Loki and looked away quickly, when their eyes met again.

"Don't go breaking my heart." The man started to sway in time with the music, the woman's hand still in his.

"You take the weight off of me." She smiled at him.

"Oh honey when you knocked on my door." He placed a kiss of the back of her hand.

"Ooh I gave you my key." She giggled.

Thor could feel Loki's gaze on him and turned his head involuntarily. His step-brother, while still leaning against the counter, made a small gesture with his hand, which resembled the motion of unlocking a door. Thor grinned impulsively, but then forced himself to recall that Loki was a power hungry murderer and averted his eyes again. This was not appropriate!

He downed his beer while the couple onstage sang the chorus together. "Ooh ooh nobody knows it/ When I was down I was your clown/ Ooh ooh nobody knows it nobody knows/ But right from the start I gave you my heart/ Oh oh I gave you my heart." That line made the drunken God of Thunder think.

He blanked out for a moment, then picked up the Karaoke catalogue, which was lying on the table in front of him, and started to skim through the sheets wildly. The duet onstage seemed to have come almost to an end, when Thor found what he was looking for. He gestured to Hank and, when he had come over, explained him what he wanted to do. Hank burst out laughing, nodded and went over to the man, who was operating the Karaoke machine.

Thor took a few deep breaths and stood up, as the couple finished their song. He wiped his damp hands on his jeans and went on the stage with one big step. There was the microphone, there was the monitor and there was Loki, looking completely baffled. The people in front of the stage rejoiced and somebody yelled, "Take your clothes off, handsome!"

Somehow Thor knew that this was one of the stupidest ideas he had ever had, but there was no way he was backing down now. The music had already started to play and his audience clapped and hooted, most of them with broad grins. At least he didn't have stage-fright. Not yet at least. He took a small bow.

And then he began to sing, his voice a little shaky at first. "Baby can't you see?/ I'm calling, a guy like you/ Should wear a warning." He looked Loki straight in the eyes. "It's dangerous, I'm fallin'." To his surprise, Loki didn't laugh, he just grinned slightly incredulously.

The God of Thunder took it as a good sign and continued, much more confidently this time. "There's no escape/ I can't wait, I need a hit/ Baby give me it." He let his hips sway from side to side ever so slightly. "You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it."

Loki pushed himself off the counter and sauntered in the direction of the stage. He didn't look unbelieving or surprised anymore, but - at least to Thor's muzzy mind - pretty… interested.

"Too high, can't come down/ Losing my head/ Spinning 'round and 'round/ Do you feel me know?" Thor noticed that he was almost purring.

The God of Mischief sat down directly in front of the stage and leaned back in his chair, placing his nimble-fingered hands on his thighs.

"With a taste of your lips/ I'm on a ride/ You're toxic, I'm slipping under/ With a taste of the poison paradise/ I'm addicted to you/ Don't you know that you're toxic?" Thor extended his arm, almost pointing at Loki, while his shoulders moved in time with the rhythm. The audience was obviously thoroughly entertained by his performance, at least judging by their shouting and cheering. "And I love what you do/ Don't you know that you're toxic?"

His step-brother ran the fingers of his right hand through his black hair, eyes fixed on Thor. The God of Thunder gave him a saucy smile, the corner of his mouth raised. He had no idea what he was doing, but Loki returned his smile and so whatever he was doing seemed to work just fine. He was so thrilled that he almost missed his cue.

"It's getting late/ To give you up/ I took a sip from a devil's cup/ Slowly, it's taking over me." Thor let himself sink to his knees slowly, never breaking the eye contact with Loki. "Too high, can't come down/ It's in the air/ And it's all around/ Can you feel me now?"

Thor was preparing himself to continue the song, but he never got around, because Loki decided to act at that very moment. He rose to his feet in a graceful motion, seized Thor by his arm and whispered, bent over, his mouth near his ear, "Not yet!" The God of Thunder managed to balance himself only just, when his step-brother pulled him off the stage, accompanied by more hooting and whistling.

Loki dragged Thor after him ruthlessly and the God of Thunder thought about summoning Mjölnir. However, it would be a shame if this fine inn would be destroyed thereby, and his step-brother didn't act as if he wanted to battle, so for the time being he just stumbled after him. Towards the men's room, it seemed.

Loki rammed the door open and whirled him into the room, then he slammed it shut and touched the lock briefly with the tip of a finger. Finally, he turned around slowly and fixed his blue eyes on Thor, who had only just managed to avoid banging his head against the wall and was now straightening himself up, trying to appear dignified.

The room itself wasn't dignified at all: The dark green tiles on the floor were dirty, the faucets rusty and it smelt funny. Furthermore, somebody had scribbled obscene slogans on the walls.

Thor leaned sideways against the wall to his right, next to the sink, folded his arms in front of his chest and grinned cockily at his step-brother.

There was a moment of silence, while they just looked at each other.

The God of Mischief had tilted his head slightly and examined Thor thoughtfully, as if he was an unknown and most peculiar species of animal.

The God of Thunder had no idea, what that was supposed to mean, and pondered about doing something.

But then Loki took a few steps forward, extended his arm and put his right hand on Thor's cheek, who couldn't help but flinch slightly. For reasons of precaution, he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. However, his step-brother continued unperturbedly and leaned forward, until they could feel their breaths on each other's faces. His eyes seemed to glow as a small smirk played on his lips, then he whispered, "Hold still."

Thor held still.

Loki kissed him with wide blue eyes, tenderly for a second, then fervidly. His lips were a bit cold against those of the other man, but soft and promising, especially when they parted so that his skillful tongue could force the other man's mouth open. Not that Thor offered a lot of resistance.

The kiss was wild. It felt so very good. Thor gripped Loki's shoulder tighter and shivered with pleasure as the black-haired God's tongue brushed his palate.

Loki pulled back harshly and reached down with his free hand, his usually pale cheeks slightly flushed, breathing heavily. Thor's own breath caught for a moment, when he saw the intense look in the other God's eyes, even more so when he tore his jeans open. Buttons fell to the floor.

Loki yanked Thor's jeans down over his hips and clasped his already fully erect penis without further ado. The God of Thunder moaned loudly, his head fell back, colliding slightly painfully with the wall. His moans became sensual growls, when the other God's hand started to move up and down vigorously. Loki's tongue wasn't the only skillful part of his body. "Oh, God!"

Loki bent forward slightly, continuing the swift movement of his hand. "Yes, exactly," he panted against Thor's lips, "but in case you're planning on going on a car trip in the next couple of days - which would involve hours of sitting -, I recommend you think of some preparations for the following, instead of just reveling in the moment." He licked over Thor's throat and patted his cheek. "Because I will take you against this wall either way."

Thor looked at Loki warily, still gasping hoarsely, and saw nothing but merciless sincerity in his blue eyes. He hurriedly tried to focus on something else except the other God's adept hand and decided that it was probably a good start to get Loki out of his black jeans. He reached down and fumbled around with the buttons. He grunted impatiently, it was simply taking too long. So he ripped them open and pushed them down hastily. All right, Loki wasn't wearing any underwear. Then he took off both of their t-shirts hastily.

After that, the God of Thunder wasn't so sure about how to proceed, so he paused indecisively. Loki was now fondling his testicles and Thor had difficulties doing anything else than spreading his legs and purring with pleasure.

The God of Mischief rolled his eyes while he continued. He gripped Thor's chin and looked him in the eyes, "After you sang this cute little song, I thought you would be a little more creative. I suggest you take a 'taste of the poison paradise'." Thor blinked. "Which is down there." Loki let go off the other God's chin and pointed downward laconically.

Thor's eyes widened, when he realized what his step-brother meant. Loki gave him an overly-friendly smile, one sharp black eyebrow raised.

The God of Thunder hesitated for a moment. The other God let loose of his penis immediately and grabbed his hips, getting reading to turn him around. "Well then…"

"Wait, wait," Thor grumbled with furrowed brows and sank to his knees slowly, his jeans around his ankles. He looked up to Loki, who was smiling contently like a cat with a mouthful of feathers. "I swear, if you make the wrong move, I'll bite it off!"

His step-brother grinned innocently and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Who, me?"

Thor scowled at him, then he turned his glance onto Loki's hard shaft and took a deep breath. He wasn't really adept in the field of fellatio. He just didn't like kneeling in front of anybody. However, it seemed there was no way around it this time. He took the penis of the other God in his hand and stroked it one time, two times, then he leaned forward and let it slide between his lips. He heard Loki gasp between gritted teeth and a hand buried itself in his hair.

Thor applied pressure with his lips, while his tongue glided over the underside of the soft flesh in his mouth. The other God's pelvis moved forward a bit and he put a hand on his hip to prevent him from repeating the motion, lifting is eyes to look at his step-brother warningly.

Loki's face bared an expression of pure, animalistic lust. His eyes were closed, his teeth gritted and bared, his lips open. He had tilted his head back and was breathing heavily.

He was a thing of beauty.

Thor breathed in through his nose and started bobbing his head up and down slowly, eliciting a raw moan from Loki. The God of Thunder slowly began to enjoy what he was doing. Granted, he'd rather have his step-brother practice fellatio on him, but the sounds the other God made and the way his penis pulsated against his tongue and palate were pretty arousing. However then, the same God tried to push his pelvis forward again. Thor didn't know if this was intentional, but he wasn't in the mood for near suffocation, so he clawed his fingers into the other man's hip.

Loki hissed and pulled at Thor's hair painfully, forcing him to stand up again. "You're such a poor sport!" His blue eyes glowed with untamed passion and he pushed the God of Thunder against the wall. "Turn around!"

Thor turned around.

Loki grasped Thor's hip tightly without a moment of hesitation, giving him almost no time to brace himself against the wall, and thrust his penis into him forcefully. Thor growled painfully. "Dammit, Loki!" He reached back, intending to punch his step-brother somewhere, but Loki took hold of his shaft, murmuring into his ear, "Don't be a sissy. I know you can take it and you know it, too." He wiggled his hips from side to side, which actually felt almost good, and let his nimble fingers graze over Thor's penis. The God of Thunder let his arm fall to his side and gasped quietly.

Loki pulled back a little and then pushed his hips forward again, just as fiercely as before. Thor moaned again, not only from pain this time. "You see?" The God of Mischief kissed his neck and licked over the skin.

And then Loki started to pick up speed, thrusting his pelvis back and forth vigorously, which was accompanied by a loud smacking sound each time it meet Thor's buttocks. During that he continued to brush the blonde man's penis very lightly, teasingly. Both Gods panted heavily with open mouths, gritted teeth, heavily heaving chests.

Most of the time, while Loki was thrusting in and out of him, Thor was busy moaning and steadying himself against the wall with both hands, but when he felt that he was near the climax, he reached back and clawed his fingers into Loki's sinewy shoulder. "Yes!" His voice sounded hoarse and husky with lust.

Loki gasped and wrapped his hand completely around Thor's shaft, massaging it vehemently, while his thrusts became erratic. He leaned his forehead against the other God's heaving shoulder, his black hair brushed over the skin under which muscles flexed like those of a wolf, and then he came, pushing Thor over the edge, too, with a wild, triumphant cry of pleasure.

Afterwards, both of them stayed in this position for a moment, while their breaths calmed down. Then Loki drew back and pulled his jeans, which were still around his ankles, back up over his hips. Thor turned around to look at his step-brother and was surprised when he saw that the God of Mischief was actually smiling at him almost fondly.

"Can I wish for a song next time?" Loki's voice sounded only slightly mocking.

Thor pulled his jeans back up, too, and grinned broadly. "Of course, but maybe you could sing something next time."

Loki combed his black hair with his fingers, while he lifted an eyebrow. "And what would you wish for? "I Touch Myself"?"

Thor laughed. "Tempting, but I think I would go with "You Can Leave Your Hat On"."

Loki leaned forward, kissed Thor's cheek softly and whispered, "I knew it, oh God of Horniness!"

And then he was gone, leaving Thor in a magically sealed room.

* * *

Well, I told you it would be pointless smut, didn't I?

So now it would be mighty kind of you to tell me what you think about it. So please review! Thanks!


End file.
